The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie 2
The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie 2 (also known as The Amazing World of Gumball 2) is a 2019 British-American-Irish animated adventure comedy film based on the Cartoon Network animated television series of the same name. It is the sequel to the 2018 film, The Amazing World of Gumball: Movie. The events of the film take place during the series' sixth season, produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. In theaters, a Summer Camp Island short entitled Picnic Run was shown prior to the film. The film stars the television cast of Nicolas Cantu, Christian J. Simon, Kyle Rae Kowalewski, Teresa Gallagher, and Dan Russell reprising their roles from the series, featuring series creator Ben Bocquelet and guest star Pendleton Ward, as well as the frequent guest performers reprising their roles from the series. The film is released in the United States, United Kingdom and Ireland on June 21, 2019, by Warner Bros. and it is directed by series creator Ben Bocquelet. The film received generally positive reviews from critics and was a critical and commercial success, grossing over $375 million worldwide against a $68 million budget, making it the next Cartoon Network animated film to gross as high as $100 million in the United States, and also beating out Spirited Away's record for highest-grossing hand-drawn animated film of all time and the highest-ever grossing film based on an animated television series. Plot Gumball, Darwin, Anais and the rest of their siblings, as well as the Elmore's kids are summoned into the park for a paintball shootout. When all of the sudden, a lot of truck drivers have invaded Elmore, and kidnapped the kids and caged them like slaves in the failed amusement park, leaving the Elmore parents and citizens behind and in war. Two months later, Elmore was only populated by the Elmore parents. Meanwhile, the kids of Elmore have been caged like slaves by the greedy casino businessman, Garfield Limesley, who plans them as the new attractions in the casino to make money. Now, it's up to Gumball and Darwin to build every gadget they need to travel back home to save the parents from being trapped in the evil circus. Characters Main Characters * Gumball Watterson - Nicolas Cantu ** Jacob Hopkins provides Gumball Watterson's singing voice * Darwin Watterson - Christian J. Simon ** Terrell Ransom Jr. provides Darwin Watterson's singing voice * Anais Watterson (Gumball's Sister) - Kyla Rae Kowalewski * Nicole Watterson - Teresa Gallagher * Richard Watterson - Dan Russell Guest Stars * Ben Bocquelet as Deckard, the Alien Commander * Pendleton Ward as Leelo, the Emperor of Planet Zetopia Supporting Characters * Kirby Fisher (Darwin's Mother) - Jenny Slate * Don Fisher (Darwin's Father) - Kiefer Sutherland * Sebastian Fisher - Jace Norman * Rebecca Fisher - Madisyn Shipman * Gumdrop Watterson (Lost Brother of Gumball) - Austin North * Mi Amore Aidar - Kirsten Dunst * Dianne Smith - Grace Kaufman * Eric Watterson - Zach Tyler Eisen * Jason Synchron - Collin Dean * Devin Synchron, Darwin Jr. (DJ) - Donielle T. Hansley Jr. * Daphne Synchron - Grey Griffin * Mina Synchron, Sora Synchron - Colleen Villard * Jenny Synchron - Alix Wilton Regan * Brandon Synchron - Michael Peña * Carbon Watterson - Nathan Kress * Elliot Lance - Nancy Cartwright * Greg Watterson - Zach Callison * Elsa - Deedee Magno * Mabel Watterson - Victoria Justice * Mortimer Watterson - Paul Bettany * Gummy Lee - Kira Buckland * Darling Lee - Brittany Faith Rosoff * Anaiuette - Eileen Montgomery * Carol - Sarah Silverman * Marmalade - Kristen Schaal * Bunker - Greg Cipes * Mi Amore Cadenza - Cathy Weseluck ** Rebecca Shoichet provides Mi Amore Cadenza's singing voice Minor Characters * Wendy - Amy Birnbaum * Lewis Grover - Jake Goldberg * Randy - William Salyers * Max - Zach Callison * Timmy - Sean Giambrone * Martha - Estelle * Skye, Emma, Gwen - Victoria Justice * Brittle, Walter Milo Waters - William Lawrenson * Drew Jones - Kodi Smit-McPhee * Penny Fitzgerald, Molly Collins, Masami Yoshida - Hynden Walch * Billy Parham - Richard Overall * Moribunda - Lizzy Greene * Finado - Casey Simpson * Rachel Wilson - Jessica McDonald * Tobias Wilson, Miss Simian, Julius Oppenheimmer Jr. - Hugo Harold-Harrison * Banana Joe - Mic Graves * Sarah G. Lato - Debi Derryberry * Rocky Robinson, Jared Dawson, Mr. Corneille - Simon Lipkin * Ocho, Clayton - Max Cazier * Carrie Krueger, Debbie, Rosie, Caroline Nuttels - Grey Griffin * Junior Nuttels - Amy Palant * Carmen - Alix Wilton Regan * Razor, Charcoal - Michael Peña * Alan Keane - Paul Bettany * Bobert, Leslie, Larry Neddlemeyer - Kerry Shale * Teri - Brittany Faith Rosoff * Jamie Russo, Margaret Robinson - Maria Teresa Creasey * Principal Brown - Patrick Stewart * Gaylord Robinson, Tina Rex - Stefan Ashton Frank * Gary Hedges - Gary Oldman * Carmen's father - David Schwimmer * Hot Dog Guy - Alex Jordan * Sophie Wilson, Polly Fitzgerald, Carine - Kirsten Dunst * Harold Wilson - Alfred Molina * Jackie Wilson - Donna Murphy * Mr. Small - Adam Long Production On August 20, 2018, Warner Bros. announced the film and its release date of June 21, 2019, with the show's cast members reprising their roles. A month later, the film's title and teaser poster debuted, and it was announced that the frequent guest performers will reprise their roles from the series and the first film and Ben Bocquelet and Pendleton Ward had joined the cast. The film marks the twenty-second time a theatrical Cartoon Network film is produced by Warner Bros. Animation, instead of Warner Animation Group since the group's formation in 2013. On February 11, 2019, it was announced that newcomer Amy Birnbaum was part of the cast, as Wendy, respectively, with Patrick Stewart revealed as Principal Brown the same day (replacing Gary Oldman for the role). David Schwimmer was announced to voice Carmen's father in the film. Music Ben Locket alongside John Powell composed the soundtrack for the film, with Elton John and Alexandre Desplat serving as the soundtrack producers. In addition to using the original series' music work on the film, they also composed themes for the Wattersons and the Elmore kids. Gumball and Darwin's adventure score was the major focus and they also composed themes for the citizens of Elmore, Deckard, the Alien Commander and Leelo, the Emperor of Planet Zetopia. Rating The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie 2 ''is Rated PG for Parental Guidance. Release Theatrical release The film is released in the United States, United Kingdom and Ireland on June 18, 2020, by Warner Bros., on the same year as Cartoon Network's previous film, ''We Bare Bears: The Movie. The film is presented in a 1.85:1 format, rather than Warner Animation Group's standard 2.39:1 format on its previous titles. The film's theatrical release is preceded by Picnic Run, a short film based on Cartoon Network's animated television series Summer Camp Island. Home media The film was released on Digital on September 1 and Blu-Ray and DVD on September 22, 2020. It contains the deleted scenes, a Summer Camp Island short film Picnic Run, the 18-minute featurette, behind the scenes of The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie 2, featuring interviews with most of the principal cast and crew, animatics and the audio commentaries. Reception Box office The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie 2 has grossed $149 million in the United States and Canada, and $226 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $375 million, against a production budget of $68 million. In North America, The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie 2 was released alongside Toy Story 4, and was initially projected to gross around $85 million from 3,975 theaters in its opening weekend, with a chance to gross over $100 million. Therefore, The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie 2 was a critical and commercial success, grossing over $375 million worldwide against a $68 million budget, making it the next Cartoon Network animated film to gross as high as $100 million in the United States, and also beating out Spirited Away's record for highest-grossing hand-drawn animated film of all time and the highest-ever grossing film based on an animated television series. Critical response Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a 88% approval rating based on the 130 reviews and its average rating is 7.46/10 on IMDb. The critical consensus reads, "Best movie ever. Plus, it should totally win over the audience and fans of the series". Metacritic, assigns the film a score of 69 out of 100, based on 34 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". CinemaScore gives the film a "A-" on its A+ to F scale. Trivia * This will be marked as the second film to take place during the sixth season of the show. * Running gag: Richard keeps breaking car windows with his fist. * Anais wears two outfits in the film. During the play scene, she wears a long sleeved pink gown with a pink cape. Near the end, she wears a cyan dress with teal and green tropical grasses on it. Transcripts Main Transcript : Main article: The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie 2/Transcript Trailer Transcripts : Main article: The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie 2/Trailer transcripts Credits : Main article: The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie 2/Credits Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Movies Category:2020 films Category:Cartoon Network Films Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters